Gaster and Asriel
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: A series of episodes inspired by the popular TV show Rick and Morty, is is an alternate universe where Gaster still exists, Chara isn't psychotic(So Asriel is still alive and Flowey was never created), and the biggest twist,Gaster is Toriels father. Just hear me out and I hope you enjoy. Strap in and read for the adventures of Gaster and Asriel throughout the universes and else!


**Hey guys, its your favorite book related tree again with a series inspired by the popular TV show Rick and Morty. This is an alternate universe where Gaster still exists, Chara isn't psychotic(So Asriel is still alive and Flowey was never created), and the biggest twist, Gaster is Toriels father. Just hear me out and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Asriel was in his room putting the finishing touches on his science project. He made a miniature model of the Under realm and it displayed how the weather cycle worked. It was B-class but that was good enough for him. He didn't want his dad "Helping" this time because last time they tried a father son effort on the project, he got a D and he was fairly sure that Ms. Alphys was taking pity on him as she knew Asgore and his... Limitations...

He was worried that if Grandpa Gaster helped him this time, then his project would explode or jump on someones face or something like that... Not again...  
Asriel could still hear the screams that his project had gotten loose... He shivered.

Thats why he was working on it himself. He didn't want his grandfathers sense of "Cool" to nearly expel him again. Then there was a sound behind him coming from his cieling. It sounded like a huge rock hitting the water in a lake or pond only it was a hollow sound and it resonated. It ws unique. Reminded him of a game he found in the flower patch. What was it? Portal? Yeah, it was Portal. Asriel knew the sound and where it came from, he didn't even turn around. He was gluing the cotton-ball clouds to the mountains when he heard a thump behind him. Then a slimy sound emitted and a weird grunting came as things behind him started being torn apart. Now Asriel turned around.

He saw Gaster poking a huge tentacle that came out a portal in the ceiling with a thick, sharp stick yelling: "Back! Back to Hell with you!". Then he turned and saw Asriel. "Quick! Give your desk chair! I'll make you another, just hurry!"

Asriel knew the drill, even if that huge tentacle scared him sh*tless. He rolled the chair he WAS sitting in over to gaster and he picked it up, throwing the stick simultaneously. Then he poked the tentacle with the chair and it wrapped itself around the chair and retreated back through the portal. Then Gaster pulled a gun/remote thing, pointed it at the portal, pressed a button and it closed. Then he pulled out a notebook from his lab-coat pocket and a pen from another. Then he flipped it open and started writing.

"Universe 3127BV3, dubbed "TentacleTale"(Hah, tentacletale...). BAD. Filled with unmentionable things and lots of tentacles. Requires further study." Then he jotted that last period and put it back in his pocket. Then he looked over to Asriel.

"Hello, Asriel. I wasn't expecting it to put me in your room. I was aiming for the garage. I guess this proves why I need a set escape route and not just eyeballing it when things get hairy."

"TentacleTale?"

"Its exactly what you think it is."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Very much so. So do you need help with your project?" Gaster walked over to the desk that Asriel was making his model on. "A weather model? Weeeeeaaaaak."

"Hey, I've been working hard on that. I'm almost done-"

"Weeeeeeeeaaaaaaak." Gaster reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a silver flask. He unscrewed it and drank.

"How about I help you on this one?"

"No, No! Remember last time you tried to help we with this?"

"I told Alphys I was sorry and that I didn't know it would jump on her face. She didn't have to ban me from coming... But-"

"But see didn't ban you from helping. I know the drill. Listen Grandpa, I just want to do this one myself. Feel accomplished you know?"

Gaster raised an eyebrow as he picked up a cotton ball. "I don't know how gluing cotton balls to a paper-mache mountain makes you feel accomplished." He drank from the flask again. "Oh god..." He hit his chest. "That bit must not have been fermented right." He cleared his throat. "Listen Azzy, I can literally make you a miniature environment that has its own creatures and weather cycle and you'd rather glue cotton balls to a paper-mache mountain. I was making soul powered sentient robots at your age-"

"Yes, Grandpa, we've all heard your story about Kilo-ton and how your convinced that Alphys Ms. Alphys stole your idea. Plus, Kilo-ton is a real douche. Mega-ton is just weird. And meta-ton didn't ruin Johnathans birthday party."

"I knew I should have not given him a stomach... try to get drunk and eat all the cake then..." Gaster muttered to himself. "Asriel, past mistakes aside, I-I can make you a miniature biome." He stumbled a bit and took another drink from his flask.

"Ummm... That does sound really cool..."

"Great. Give me five minutes." And with that he picked up the model and walked out of the room. Asriel sighed and left his room aswell. Then Asriel heard an "Oh sh*t explanation from Gaster then a thudding and tumbling down the stairs.

"OWWWWWWW!" Gaster shouted when he hit the bottom of the staircase. "Why is the 6th step shorter than the rest? That architect is an a**!"

Asriel chuckled to himself. The sixth step was shorter than the rest. He didn't know why but it was. Everyone had gotten used to it except Grandpa Gaster who preferred to spend his time inventing while plastered rather than learn the house. Asriel heard him get up and walk away. Asriel went down the stairs next.  
He didn't trip on the short step. He walked into the kitchen where his mother Toriel was cooking dinner as Gaster walked by.

"Did you miss the step again, dad?" Toriel asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Gah, you know very well that I miss that step every time and Asgore won't let me fix it!" Gaster exclaimed. "Wh-What good I-is genius if you aren't allowed to fix the-the smallest problem?"

"You know very well why you can't. Two fairly good reasons." Toriel said, adjusting what was in the pan with a wooden spoon.

"Ja-, I'm gonna go fix this." Gaster told toriel as he opened the door out to the garage where his workshop was and closed. Asriel then walked all the way into the kitchen.

"Hello, Asriel. How's your project coming?"

"Ummm... Actually, Grandpa is helping me with it."

She looked over to Asriel and went pale and grimaced.

"Its not an animal this time. Its like a miniature biome. Like a small little world."

Some of Toriels color came back and she looked back to the pan. "I suppose thats slightly better but knowing my father, he'll find some way to make it dangerous."

"Well, I'm gonna... go out and see him."

"Ok, just be back in when I call you for dinner, Ok?"

"Ok, Mama." Asriel said. He took a few steps towards the door then the front door opened and there was a thudding behind him and the door closed. Asriel sighed.

"Hey Sport, how are you today?" Asgores deep voice thundered.

"I'm fine, dad."

"Thats good, Hey, I get Saturday off and I figured we could go fishing at the waterfall."

Asriel took a deep breath and put his hand on the door knob out to the garage. He had no interest in fishing, but he knew hoe desperate he was to try to bond with him and Chara.

"Ok, dad. Saturday we can go fishing."

"Okie Dokie then, son." Asgore said smiling. Asgore fist pumped and mumbled: "Yeah, I did it! Who's a good father? You're a good father!"

Asriel sighed and opened the door to the garage. Asriel walked in and closed the door behind him. Gaster was on his knees looking a big snow-globe looking thing on his work table. He poked it and it changed color then he poked it again and it returned.

"Whats that thing?" Asriel asked.

"Az-Azzy, co-come look at this. I-Its your project..."

Asriel walked over to it and looked at it. It was amazing. It had mountains and canyons and clouds with rivers and a lake and there were little things moving around inside. What were those? Animals? "Wow, thats amazing!"

"Da-Damn right, I made it. N-Now you can show this off and get a great grade. B-But there's more. Do you want to go in and get a look?"

"We can go inside?"

"Y-Yeah. Did you r-really think I would make a minature subcontinent and we couldn't go inside? Just put your hand on this thing." He showed Asriel as circular scanner thing next to it with some cylinder in top with a tiny tube leading into the habitat. There were two circular platforms for two hands. "Just put your hand on one, i'll put mine on the other and we can get started.

"A-are you sure this is safe, Gaster?"

"Perfectly."

"O-Ok." Asriel put his hand on the platform on the right. Gaster on the left. Gaster said: "Start" and the thing started scanning their hands. Then it put out a big needle from the cylinder on an arm.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Just calm down, Don't be a baby. It (Probably) won't kill you."

"Probably? Did you say Probably?!" Then the needle stuck itself in Asriels hand and he became cold and sleepy and he passed out.

It felt like a few minutes later, Asriel fell out of some glass tube in a sterile white place. The room he was in was darker and he stood up. Gaster walked in the next second. Glad to see you're still alive Azzy. But you might want to put some clothes on. You're showing. Asriel looked down and noticed he was naked.

He swiftly covered himself. "Why am I naked?"

"Calm yourself, I was at your birth. You looked a lot worse naked then. There are some clothes in this locker. He lightly kicked the locker he was leaning on in the doorway. Asriel was still blushing and looking around awkwardly.

Gaster sighed. "Fine. I'll be outside." and he walked out. Asriel walked over to the locker and took the clothes out of the locker. They were identical to the clothes he was wearing before. His favorite sweater and khakis. Come to think of it, Gaster was wearing the exact same thing he was wearing before too.  
Lab-coat and all. Asriel walked out and met gaster as he was sitting on a bench.

"Where are we?"

"Well, we're currently in a tiny chamber inside that cylinder no more than 7 millimeters across."

"How did we shrink?"

"We didn't shrink persay, Its more like the machine created an exact genetic copy of us on a smaller level and the machine transferred our souls to the body So technically, we're dead but not actually. See that hallway over there? Thats the entrance to the habitat."

"Woah. Thats really cool. Wait? We're dead?!"

"I told you. Kind of but not really. Let me show you the habitat." Gaster grunted as he stood up and pulled his flask out and took a swig. Then he started walking over to the tunnel and Asriel followed him. There was a bulletproof glass door into a decontamination chamber and they opened it up by gaster pressing an "open" button on a panel. They walked in and they were misted by chemicals. Then there was a green light and a "ding" and the door into the habitat opened.

They both walked out of the chamber and out into the habitat. It was massive. Asriel saw the mountains in the distance. There were clouds in the sky and it smelled fresh. It was green with grass and trees and rocks all over the place. Asriel could see a river in the distance.

"Welcome to your science project, Azzy. Welcome to the habitat."

* * *

 **And thats the end of part 1 of episode one. Tell me what you think of it if its any good and feel free to PM me if you need me. See ya guys next time.**


End file.
